


The Game She Played

by franzelwrites



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: :D, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Battle Couple, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Protectiveness, Rescue Missions, Sharing a Bed, Som.Va Week 2017, can you tell that i'm having so much fun with the additional tags, clandestine make-out sessions, if you squint you can see other ow ships, like implied angsty widowtracerly, no one dies but there are some near-death situations, sfw, som.va, sorry i'm a multishipper, the violence isn't too graphic but tagging it just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franzelwrites/pseuds/franzelwrites
Summary: The thing that Hana had with Sombra was just a game, until it wasn't.





	1. A New Challenger (Impulses Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is for [Som.Va Week 2017](http://somvaweek.tumblr.com/), and today's prompt is: Impulses. I divided the chapter into three parts since it ended up longer than I expected ^^

It was the warning beeps of the mech that woke Hana up.

There was something poking her ribs—one of the mech’s joysticks that had broken off. Her seat was also wrecked, and she was lucky that she hadn’t been impaled by the sharp, sharp pieces of metal that had become of the mech’s outer armour.

She groaned, and then coughed at the smoke that filled her nostrils and mouth. There was pain all over her body, but there didn’t seem to be any broken bones and she couldn’t see any blood. But there might be internal bleeding, or something.

The mech’s cracked screen flashed red with its warning symbols before shutting down, leaving Hana alone in the dark. Not a very encouraging thing, but at least the mech didn’t explode with her inside of it. That would have been disastrous.

She needed to get back to her team.

But first, she had to get out of the mech and find a way to contact them.

Carefully, she pushed herself out of the ruined seat and crawled towards an opening in the back of the mech. It felt like an eternity, but it was probably only a minute or two before she got out and breathed in the cool, salty air before taking a look around. Her mech had crashed on an outcrop of rock jutting out of the ocean. The Overwatch plane that had carried the others was gone now, and of course the Talon ship that they had been tailing was nowhere in sight.

Before the crash, all of them had been fighting, and then they had been separated. Judging by the position of the full moon in the night sky, not much time had passed since then, and the others might not even know that she was stranded with no way to get back to them.

She sat heavily down on the ground and leaned back against a round, wet boulder. Her suit was torn. Her mech was trashed. She ached all over. Hana Song was not having a good day.

She looked at the wristband attached to her suit. That was still working, thankfully. She could send her coordinates to the others. But there wasn’t a signal, because she was _in the middle of nowhere_.

She swore as loudly as she could. It didn’t matter. Nobody could hear her here.

“Interesting,” said an unfamiliar voice from behind her. “I never expected to hear _that_ come out of the famous D.Va’s mouth.”

Hana shot up and looked in the direction the voice came from. There was a woman there, wearing an outfit in various shades of indigo and purple that gave off a faint glow, along with gloves that Hana could have sworn made little beeping noises as the woman waved. The woman, whoever she was, had some purple pieces of metal on the side of her half-shaved head, and there was a rifle in her hand with a small skull symbol. The symbol tugged at Hana’s memory and made her reach for her own gun.

“You’re the Talon guy who messed with my mech,” she said, the venom in her voice imminent. “Don’t come any closer!”

Hana had seen that same skull symbol flash on her mech screen during the fight earlier, just a moment before her boosters failed and she fell on the deck of the ship, almost crashing through the metal floor in the process. Her boosters worked again a few moments after that, but there was a while when she was vulnerable with only her fusion cannons to protect herself and her mech. She couldn’t even activate her defence matrix.

When Hana aimed her light gun at her, the woman just looked amused. “You’re finally awake and the first thing you do is point a gun at me? How rude. And for the record, I didn’t ‘mess with’ your mech. I hacked it.” Then she shrugged, as if hacking was something mundane like doing laundry.

“I don’t care,” said Hana, though the mention of hacking made her shudder. Her mech had just a few protections against hackers—that was one of its greatest weaknesses. One of _her_ greatest weaknesses. And here was a person who could utilize that weakness on the battlefield.

This woman, this new challenger, was someone who could beat D.Va.

Hana didn’t release her hold on the gun, though the woman made no move towards her. “Who are you?”

The woman raised an eyebrow. “You can call me Sombra.”

The surprise at Sombra answering her question only lasted a second before Hana continued, “Why are you here? What do you want?” The crash had made her jittery and nervous, and though she tried to calm herself, something about Sombra made it difficult. “Well?”

“To be honest, _conejita_ ,” Sombra said, tapping her fingers on her rifle, “I am not here on purpose. My translocator got stuck to your mech when I threw it, and I ended up here with you when you crashed.”

Hana didn’t get what Sombra said, but she did understand that it was a dangerous situation to be stranded with a broken mech and a Talon agent for her only company. She glanced at her wristband again—still no signal. She backed away a step.

Sombra watched her movements the way a cat watched a mouse, and when Hana was a considerable distance away, she looked at the mech with a little wrinkle in between her eyebrows. “The crash really did a number on this thing, huh?”

Was this Sombra’s way of making small talk? Why was a Talon agent making small talk with someone from Overwatch? Hana didn’t reply, only put her finger on the trigger and glanced at her wristband again. The signal bars were still empty.

Sombra stopped paying attention to her and raised her gloved hand over the mech. Purple symbols appeared in the air out of nowhere from her gloves, and the beeping noises became louder. The mech made a whirring noise, like an old computer booting up, and then the screen flashed to life. The skull symbol lit up on the screen before pixelating away.

In her shock, Hana put down her gun. “You fixed it.”

Sombra rolled her eyes. “I _hacked_ it to turn itself on and fix itself. The damage to the engine is all good now, for the most part, but the damage to the rest of it won’t let it last until you reach your headquarters. You can probably just get to land before this thing collapses entirely.” She drew a line on the outside of the mech with a gloved finger, and the action felt strangely intimate, as if Sombra was touching her instead of the mech.

It occurred to Hana that Sombra was really, really attractive.

It also occurred to her then that she was being ridiculous. Sombra was with Talon, and Hana shouldn’t even be speaking to her.

“What’s the catch?” she said through gritted teeth.

Sombra chuckled. “What, no thank you?”

“ _Thank you_.”

The smirk on Sombra’s face was infuriating. “No catch. Let’s just say that it was an … impulse, on my part. Don’t expect me to help you again, though.”

There was the faint sound of whirring blades then, and when Hana looked up she saw a dark plane blocking the moon. But it wasn’t an Overwatch plane.

Sombra’s voice made Hana turn back to her. “Better hurry. You don’t want to get caught by Talon, now, do you?”

And then Sombra threw something beeping and purple into the air towards the plane and vanished, like she was nothing more than a purple hologram.

Hana didn’t waste any time. She got into her mech, set the coordinates for the closest land and boosted away before the Talon plane came any closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of the stuff I tagged this with applies to later chapters, hopefully I haven't spoiled anything?
> 
> I haven't completely caught up on the lore yet, so sorry if I get anything wrong lore-wise!
> 
> You can find a list of my other writings [here](https://franzelwrites.tumblr.com/writingmasterlist) (these are all original stories since this is my first fanfic)
> 
> \- Franzel :D


	2. One Point for D.Va (Impulses Part 2)

During the next few days, Hana tried to keep herself busy. Dr. Ziegler had already healed her injuries from the crash with that strange healing tech of hers, but she insisted that Hana stay at headquarters for at least a few days. Hana tried to tell her that it wasn’t the first crash she had been in—she had been through far worse during the first few months in the mech—but in the end she gave in and let the others take care of the missions without her. It was a little boring gaming and training by herself without Lúcio or Tracer, but it wasn’t so bad.

If only she hadn’t been thinking about Sombra so much.

No matter how many times she turned the scene from that night over and over again in her mind, she couldn’t make any sense of it. The worst thing about it all was that she could no longer think of Sombra as an enemy. Yes, she was with Talon, and yes, the two of them would try to kill each other the next time they met, but whenever Hana thought of Sombra she didn’t think of her affiliation with Talon or the way Sombra had hacked her mech during the fight.

Instead, she thought of Sombra’s smug little smirk and the way her eyes sparkled when she called Hana “ _conejita_ ”. She thought of the graceful way Sombra waved her hand over her broken mech to hack it. She thought of the sound of Sombra’s voice, and the way she vanished like a mirage.

Hana groaned and covered her face with her hands. Distraction—she needed a _distraction_.

The task she was working on now was probably the worst distraction to take her mind off of Sombra.

“D.Va,” said Athena. The AI always used codenames when speaking to Overwatch agents. “Are you all right?”

“I’m okay.” Hana gave Athena her perfectly formed celebrity smile, but she wasn’t sure if a false smile could fool a computer with a personality.

They were in the hangar where the mech was parked, with Hana seated inside of her mech and Athena in the large screen that took up most of the wall beside the mech. Torbjörn had helped her repair the mech and it was fully functional now, but Hana still worried about it getting hacked again and asked Athena if she could help her improve its defences. On the mech screen was the new coding they created for the mech, and Hana was scouring it for any flaws or holes.

“If you are concerned about the other agents out in the field,” continued Athena in her calm, robotic voice, “I can assure you that they are fine. I have access to their commlink.”

Hana paused in her work and looked up at Athena’s screen. “Oh. How’s Fareeha’s group doing now?” Fareeha’s group, which consisted of Fareeha, Dr. Ziegler, Tracer, Lúcio and Mei that day, had been sent out to investigate a suspected new Talon base near one of Overwatch’s old bases, and to retrieve a payload.

“I can play the comms of Pharah’s group to you.”

Athena was silent for a moment as she processed information, and then her speakers started to sound out a familiar English-accented voice, “Watch out, loves—sniper!”

As if to confirm Tracer’s call out, Lúcio said, “Woah, that was close!”

Hana smiled at hearing the voices of her friends and wished that she was out there with them. But then came a statement from Fareeha that made her stomach drop: “That new Talon operative is here, the hacker.”

_Sombra._

“Affirmative,” said Dr. Ziegler. “We still do not know much about her, only that she is dangerous. We must be careful.”

_Sombra is there._

Hana ejected out of her mech and headed for the lockers at the end of the hangar. Her suit was there, along with her gun.

Athena’s screen went black for a moment as she stopped playing the comms. “D.Va. Do you plan on going to them?”

“Yup.” Hana suited up and put her light gun in its holster, and then activated the mech’s battle mode. Upgrading it would have to come later. “I know that hacker. They’ll need backup.”

“Are you certain that is wise? She might hack your mech again.”

Hana nodded and made her way back into her mech. “It’ll be fine. They’re at Route 66, right? Send me their coordinates.”

Athena made a beeping noise, and the coordinates flashed on the mech’s screen a moment later. “Thanks, Athena!” said Hana, and then she was off.

In the air, she felt herself going into full D.Va mode. It was time to be both a gamer and a soldier, not just Hana Song.

When she reached her destination, it was Mei who first saw her coming. She gave her a wave as the mech landed.

“Hey, Hana!” Mei’s cheerful voice made Hana relax a little.

“Hiya, Mei. I thought you guys might need some backup.”

“You sure you’re okay after that crash?”

Hana laughed. “Definitely. A couple injuries aren’t going to beat me.”

Lúcio’s voice came over Hana’s comms. “Hana? That you?”

He and Tracer came into view then, rounding the corner with the payload.

“Woah, is that a nuclear weapon?” said Hana, moving her mech closer to it.

Tracer blinked to stand right in front of her. “Yes, it is! We have to get it onto our plane before Talon catches up to us. I would have landed the plane closer to that old base, but there wasn’t any room.” She gave an exaggerated wave with her arms and then smiled. “We don’t have much time left.”

Lúcio winked at Hana. “Lucky we have D.Va here with us, am I right?”

Hana laughed. “Yeah, I’m back in the fight!”

The mech comms crackled, and then Fareeha’s voice said, “Talon ops incoming! Get ready.” One of her rockets blasted somewhere to behind them, just around the corner, and when Hana looked up she saw Fareeha flying with Dr. Ziegler.

Tracer looked mournfully at the payload before blinking in that direction. Lúcio and Mei followed soon after, and Hana trailed them with her defence matrix ready.

As always, the battle was like a blur, though every thought she had was clear. She boosted towards her teammates to aid them, shielding them whenever she could and shooting down any enemies they missed. It had only been days since her last fight, but already she had missed this—the jolt she felt whenever she flew, the thrill of eliminating a target, the victory just out of reach of her grasp. But she would win this time. She could feel it, that same feeling she felt when she won the games that made her a famous world-champion, the games that made the South Korean government choose her for one of their mech pilots.

The feeling of victory vanished when a familiar purple skull symbol flashed on the screen of her mech.

The next moment, she was forcibly ejected out of her mech. Hana landed with an “ _oof_ ” on something soft but solid and warm.

Sombra’s face hovered just inches above hers. “ _¡Hola, conejita!_ ”

Hana yelped and leapt out of Sombra’s arms, remembering just in time to turn off her comms. “What are you doing?”

Sombra raised an eyebrow and stood up from her crouch. “I just saved you from a painful head injury. You’re welcome.”

“You’re the one who made me eject in the first place!”

“True, but I wasn’t required to do anything _after_ that.” Sombra’s smirk told Hana that she was actually enjoying making Hana squirm. Of course she was.

“You’re so weird.” Hana kept one hand ready to pull her gun out, but Sombra’s rifle was nowhere in sight. She didn’t make any hostile move towards Hana, just looked behind her at the battle that was still going on.

Hana looked too and saw that they and the mech were in some sort of alley, obscured from the others’ sight by red, sandy rock and parts of a crumbling building. Her teammates had their hands full with the Talon guys—she needed to get back in there and help them. But first she had to take care of Sombra.

This was the reason she came here, after all.

Chiding herself for turning her back on the hacker, she said, “What did you do that for?” She gestured towards her hacked mech.

The intensity in Sombra’s gaze made her freeze in place. “If I said I wanted to see you again, would you believe me?”

That made Hana pause. “What game are you playing?” she muttered.

“We’re friends now, aren’t we? Friends are _supposed_ to play games with each other, you know.” Sombra stepped forward and tapped her on the nose. “Boop.”

Hana resisted the urge to shiver. Sombra was close, maybe too close—Sombra seemed to realise this at the same time and started to move away with a little frown on her face.

But Hana decided that if this was a game, it was a game she would win.

She took Sombra’s wrist and pulled her even closer, and then leaned forward.

The first kiss was nothing more than a simple touch. Sombra’s eyes stayed wide open, and they were such a brilliant shade of purple. After a moment, Hana pulled away.

Sombra said, “What—why did you do that?”

Hana shrugged. “Let’s just call it an impulse,” she said, mimicking Sombra’s earlier words. Then leaned forward again to whisper in her ear, “One point for me. I bet you I’ll win this game of yours, Sombra.”

Sombra laughed softly.

And when Hana started to step back—to get back to her mech, to help her teammates and get away from Sombra before she saw her burning cheeks—Sombra pulled her back in with her hands at Hana’s neck and jaw.

When their lips touched again, it was fire.

Hana had done this before, with boys and girls. Those kisses had been nice and easy. But all of those were forgotten in this moment with Sombra.

It didn’t matter that it was such a tiny thing, this kiss between two strangers. It didn’t matter that she and Sombra were supposed to be on opposite sides of the battlefield. Hana found that she didn’t care.

All that mattered was Sombra, and the feel of her in Hana’s arms, and the warmth that had started to spread somewhere in Hana’s chest. Her heart thundered so loudly that it was a wonder it didn’t explode right there and then inside of her.

More—she wanted more of Sombra. The thought terrified her.

It frightened her enough to pull away again.

Sombra’s hands were still cupping the back of her neck, while Hana’s hands had ended up at Sombra’s waist. When she stepped back, they dropped to her sides like lead.

What the hell was she doing?

She forced herself to look at Sombra, who still had a surprised yet bemused expression on her face. It turned into something indecipherable as she looked at Hana’s mech.

“You should probably get back to them.” Sombra’s voice was low, slightly hoarse. And then she vanished into purple pixels again, leaving Hana alone to stare at the spot where she had been.

The sounds of the battle suddenly rushed back into Hana’s ears.

Suppressing a shudder, she turned on her comms again and climbed back into her mech. After boosting back into the fight and knocking over a Talon agent who was about to attack Lúcio, she said into the comms, “Everyone okay?”

A series of “we’re fine”s ringed out as the fight continued, and then Tracer said, “Hana, love? You all right?” The sound of her blinking and shooting a rain of bullets followed.

“I’m good,” said Hana, smiling and hoping that the smile leaked into her voice. All she felt was empty on the inside, and she wasn’t sure if it was because of what she just did with Sombra or because of Sombra’s absence. “I just got hacked for a while there.”

Lúcio gave her a concerned look, but she ignored it. She was fine.

Everything was fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note about who's with who in this au:
> 
> Those who are with Overwatch and appear/are mentioned in this chapter are D.Va, Lúcio, Tracer, Pharah, Mercy, Mei and Torbjörn. The others who are with Overwatch are Genji, McCree, Bastion, Hanzo, Reinhardt, Winston and Zenyatta. They'll appear in later chapters.
> 
> Those who are with Talon now are Sombra, Widowmaker and Reaper, but only Sombra appears in this chapter while Widowmaker and Reaper appear later.
> 
> Those who are yet to be recruited/found by Overwatch in this au are Soldier:76, Ana, Junkrat, Orisa, Roadhog, Zarya and Symmetra. They will not be in this fic, but they may be mentioned.
> 
> \- Franzel ^^


	3. Not Giving Up (Impulses Part 3)

After they had delivered the payload to its destination and everybody got back to Gibraltar safely, Hana stayed in her room for the rest of the day. Even when Lúcio and Tracer invited her out to celebrate the victorious mission, she declined and just slept.

Her sleep was plagued with dead omnics and screaming people and the feeling of hopelessness as she stared at her bloody hands, mumbling to herself that it was _just a game just a game just a game_.

When she woke up from her nightmare, it was sometime in the middle of the night, and there was something wrong.

It was a feeling in the air that Hana couldn’t explain. She shivered and sat up. Her room was dark and empty, and the only light came in from the crack underneath the closed door. The game consoles scattered around the place had an almost menacing gleam. Switching on her bedside lamp and squinting at the sudden light, she pulled on her hoodie over her pyjamas and took out her spare gun from underneath the bed.

The hallway outside was empty and silent—so quiet that Hana could hear the faint electronic beeping coming from downstairs.

Her grip on her gun tightened as she headed towards the control room, the source of the sound. The watchpoint looked like a dark, ghostly building in the dim white light, and as she got closer to her destination it got darker still.

The door to the control room was slightly ajar, and Hana shouldered it open with as much caution as she could muster. Sombra was there, looking like a shadow as she faced the computer screens, away from Hana. Hana expected her to be hacking the computers, but instead the hacker was just looking at the screens. There wasn’t even anything on them, just the Overwatch logo on a black background, showing that Athena was in her sleeping mode.

Sombra turned when Hana shut the door with a click. “Hey. I was just about to go find you.” There was none of the usual teasing in her voice. If anything, she sounded cold. “Surprised to see me?”

“Not really.” Hana kept her gun ready, but she didn’t aim it at Sombra. Not yet. “What are you doing here?”

“I don’t know, I just got the sudden urge to infiltrate the Overwatch headquarters.” A hint of sarcasm tinged Sombra’s voice as she shrugged.

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

“All right, fine.” Hana could hear the smirk in her voice. “I came to kill you, _conejita_.”

Hana reacted almost immediately, and so did Sombra. She shot at the computer screen right beside Sombra’s head and used the momentary distraction to open the door and get the hell out of there.

Without her mech Hana was more vulnerable, but she still had her quick reflexes and sharp thinking. She just had to shake off Sombra somehow and get to her mech, or upstairs to the other Overwatch agents.

But Sombra was faster.

Hana felt something crash into her back and then she was pinned to the floor, her gun just out of her reach. Sombra swore under her breath, and Hana kicked her as hard as she could. Her foot collided with something that felt like a leg, and the weight holding her down disappeared. She scrambled to get up and get her weapon back. But then Sombra came at her again, and she found herself pinned to the wall by Sombra’s hands on her shoulders. She was about to take a swing at Sombra before she heard the hacker’s quick, breathy laughs.

Sombra was _laughing_.

“Sorry about that. I just wanted to see your reaction,” said Sombra, still chuckling.

Hana couldn’t fathom why. “Well?” Frustration made her voice snap. “Was my reaction so satisfying, then?”

“It was what I expected.” There was something else in Sombra’s tone now, something that tugged at Hana’s heartstrings. She sounded almost regretful. “You don’t have to worry. I’m not here on an assassination mission—I’m not Widowmaker.”

“I don’t understand you.” Hana’s brow wrinkled.

Sombra released her and took a step back. “Of course not, but do you want to?”

“Huh?”

“Because I want very much to understand you,” continued Sombra, putting her hand on her hip. “I already know that façade you show to the rest of the world. Gamer girl turned robot-piloting heroine. But that isn’t the real you, is it? Just a part of you.”

“You talk like you know what it’s like to hide who you really are.” Her voice wasn’t accusatory, just surprised. It made sense that Sombra would know, though. She was a hacker with a secret identity and a life of anonymity.

Sombra was silent, letting Hana think as she moved to lean on the wall beside her. She looked nonchalant and almost bored, but her eyes kept flitting to meet Hana’s before looking away.

Hana said, “I’m with Overwatch.”

Sombra scoffed. “Do you think I’m an idiot?”

Hana resisted the urge to roll her eyes. “You’re with Talon. We’re not even proper friends.”

“Everyone starts as strangers in this world.” Sombra gave a miniscule shrug, and turned her face away. “Look, if you don’t want to—”

“Let me finish, will you?” Hana hesitated only for a moment before taking her hand. “I want to get to know you, even if I’m with Overwatch and you’re with Talon. I don’t know why. But ever since that time after I crashed my mech, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you. It’s a little annoying, to be honest.” Her voice became quieter. “But I don’t know. I kind of like it.”

Sombra had that indiscernible look on her face again. “You trust me.” It sounded like a statement, but Hana knew it was a question.

She nodded. “You seem to trust me too, if only a little bit. You wouldn’t have come here otherwise.”

Sombra covered her face with her other hand. “I think I trust you more than a little, _conejita_.”

“Hana. Call me Hana.”

“All right. Hana.” Even with the hand covering her expression, Hana could see the corner of a smile.

Slowly, with the hand that wasn’t already holding Sombra’s, she took the hand covering Sombra’s face and moved it to the side.

Unlike last time, the kiss was gentle, both of them suddenly hesitant and shy. It felt like a promise to Hana.

Maybe it was just a stupid impulse, this quick decision of hers, but she felt sure about it. She didn’t want to give up the game with she played with Sombra.

And maybe … Maybe she wanted something more than a game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The new update will come tomorrow!
> 
> \- Franzel :)


	4. Wrong Move (Despair)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's chosen [Som.Va Week](http://somvaweek.tumblr.com) prompt is: Despair

Sombra seemed to have difficulty revealing her entire self.

It had been almost two weeks since the night Sombra came to Gibraltar, and Hana had snuck away from Overwatch almost every day to see her. She had noticed that Sombra rarely spoke about herself, though she did talk about computers and Talon and Overwatch and Volskaya Industries. Whenever Hana would ask Sombra about her life before Talon or even her hobbies other than hacking, she would skilfully change the subject. Most of the information that Hana now stored in her head about Sombra were just tiny observations: the way Sombra tapped her gloved fingers on flat surfaces while waiting, the little laugh she would give whenever Hana said something funny, the sadness in her eyes at every reminder of the Omnic Crisis the two of them came across.

Hana didn’t think Sombra hid herself on purpose, though. There were moments when regret flashed in Sombra’s eyes after dodging a question, and moments when she seemed to want to say something but hesitated and changed her mind.

Hana sometimes found it equally difficult to share herself. She had spent so long as D.Va, and though D.Va was a part of her, it was hard to tell where D.Va ended and Hana Song began. She wasn’t sure if she knew herself at all, and it worried her that this would eventually create problems between her and Sombra.

She tried, though. They both did.

And the clandestine meetings and make-out sessions were still fantastic. Better, even.

They still had time to get to know each other.

Hana smiled at the thought, and then cursed herself for getting so distracted. She and Lúcio were playing a game, and now Lúcio was winning. She concentrated on the game again. Hana Song was not a good loser, even if the one winning was one of her best friends.

Lúcio whooped as he scored another point, waving his controller in the air. “If I beat you, does that make me the new, unofficial world champion?”

Hana gave a sarcastic laugh. “In your dreams.”

Tracer, while lying on her stomach on the bunny-patterned bean bag behind them, started to narrate the game like a sports commentator. “D.Va goes on the attack! Lúcio is forced backwards to defend the objective. Oh, so close—he almost fell off the map!”

They were in Hana’s room, playing a first-person shooter game. It was Tracer’s favourite type of game, but she always preferred to just watch Hana and Lúcio play rather than play herself. She said that she liked fighting in real life much better. Hana, on the other hand, couldn’t decide between the two.

Just as she was about to win, Athena’s voice came over the speakers, “Tracer, Lúcio and D.Va, you’re all needed in the meeting room.”

Tracer blinked forward and shut down the game before Hana or Lúcio could do anything more. “Well then, it’s time to get to work!”

Lúcio groaned. “I was about to become _world champion_ , Lena.”

“No, you weren’t.” Hana stuck out her tongue at him and he laughed.

The others were already there by the time Hana and the others reached the meeting room: Genji, Zenyatta, McCree and Reinhardt were sitting at the oval table, while Winston and Dr. Ziegler stood beside the large screen on the far wall and Hanzo stood by the window just behind McCree. Torbjörn, Mei and Bastion were off on other missions, according to Athena.

Hana settled down on a chair near the screen while Lúcio leaned against the wall beside her, and Tracer blinked to Winston’s side, giving everyone a cheery wave.

Winston pushed his glasses up and walked up to the touch screen built into the head of the table. “I apologise for asking you all to come here on such short notice, but a new problem came up that we have to deal with.” When he tapped something on the touch screen, the screen on the wall lit up.

Right there in the middle of it was a picture of Sombra.

It was a low-quality image taken from a security camera somewhere. Sombra was partially hidden from view in the crowd, but her hair and gloves were recognisable. Hana hadn’t seen her since the day before yesterday—what if something bad had happened to Sombra?

Worry manifested in her stomach like a pool of burning acid, but before she could ask what was going on, Winston continued speaking. “As you may already know, this is Talon’s new hacker. A few days ago, Athena sensed some suspicious activity and was able to trace it back to Talon; it can be assumed that this hacker is the one responsible. Nothing came of it, though, so we decided not to act just yet. However, this morning there was more suspicious activity that Athena traced back to one of the confirmed Talon headquarters. She is now sure that this hacker was the cause of it.”

“But,” said Fareeha, “what exactly was this ‘suspicious activity’?”

Winston’s face turned grave. “Information was successfully stolen from Athena. She is unable to remember what since the hacker deleted it from her system, but after checking it with Angela and Reinhardt we are certain that the blueprints for this base were taken.”

The air in the room tensed as all of them became aware of the weight of the situation, and Hana’s worry worsened. Talon must be planning to attack Gibraltar and Sombra must be helping them. She thought back to the time when Sombra was here a while ago, when she had been in the control room. Had she been hacking the computers before Hana came? Was everything that came after that just something to distract Hana?

She thought had trusted Sombra. But now she wasn’t sure if she ever trusted her at all.

McCree asked, “What are we going to do about the hacker?”

Hanzo walked a little closer from his spot by the window. “We terminate her before she can do any damage.”

Hana’s blood ran cold. No— _no_ , they couldn’t do that.

Genji, sitting across the table from Hana, clenched his fists together and nodded. Beside him, Zenyatta’s shoulders sagged. He never liked harming people, let alone killing them. In contrast, Hana had lost count of the lives she had ended, and she could probably say the same for most of the others that were there. But the thought of killing Sombra filled her with so much horror that bile almost rose up in her throat.

Lúcio cleared his throat, looking at Hana with concern. Had her fear been so obvious? “Is this really the only way?”

Dr. Ziegler said, “We have considered simply capturing the hacker, but there would be too many risks in that situation.” A frown creased her brow, and Hana remembered that even though she was a doctor, she had to kill on the battlefield, too.

Reinhardt made a noise of agreement. “We can track her location using the security cameras, yes? She seems to be heading to this area. It is only a matter of getting to her now.”

Winston nodded. “If we take her out, Talon will not be such a difficult enemy to face.”

Hana’s heartbeat was like a series of little explosions in her ear as it accelerated. She had to do something. Anything.

Tracer tapped the guns holstered at her hips. She was looking at Sombra’s picture on the screen, already memorising her face and marking her as a target. “So, when are we going to do it? Are we all going to look for her or—”

Hana stood, and the sound of her chair being pushed back was like a thunderclap. “ _No_.”

Now Tracer looked at her with concern, too. “Hana?”

“You can’t just do this!” Hana should probably just stop and play along, and then maybe she could buy time to warn Sombra. But her fear and anger and worry wouldn’t let her. “You can’t kill her—we’re _heroes_ , not assassins!”

McCree frowned at his hands on the table. “Some of us are.”

Dr. Ziegler put her hand on Hana’s shoulder. “Hana, you must understand that this is necessary. I, too, disagree with this, but nothing good can come from us doing nothing.”

Genji nodded. “This isn’t the first time we’ve been sent on this type of mission,” he said, with a hint of what seemed like remorse.

Hana’s anger grew hotter, and she shook off Dr. Ziegler’s hand. “You won’t kill Sombra without killing me first.”

She regretted it as soon as she said it.

The room’s atmosphere changed as everyone processed her words, and Hana couldn’t bear the shock, confusion and distrust that crossed their faces. They looked at her like she was a stranger.

This was a wrong move that she wasn’t able to take back.

“You’re not going to kill her,” she repeated, but she had lost her fire and her voice sounded weak even to her own ears.

Without looking back at the others, she ran out of the meeting room and towards the hangar where her mech was. Someone called her name—Lúcio—but she still didn’t look back. She just hopped into her mech and flew until only the sky surrounded her. Not even Fareeha could follow her this high up.

She was being such a coward. She was D.Va, she was Hana Song, she was supposed to be _brave_! Yet all she felt in that moment was despair that threatened to swallow her whole, and she couldn’t bring herself to turn around and go back to the others.

It was as if she was back in the MEKA army, surrounded by people yet still alone. The reason she agreed to join Overwatch was to get rid of that aching loneliness, and she did it. She considered everyone in Overwatch her friends. But now …

Now she had ruined everything with her stupidity.

Something flashed on the screen of her wristband—a message from Sombra. She pressed the button to open it.

 _Hana_ , said the message, _I’ve left Talon. Meet me at this place as soon as you can._ And then came the coordinates.

Hana let out a shaky breath and tried to clear her thoughts. She didn’t understand what was going on, but she was going to find out, and then she could think about the consequences of her actions later. One thing at a time. She entered the coordinates from Sombra’s message into her mech and set her boosters to full thrust.

She needed to talk to Sombra and see for herself if the thing they had between them really was nothing more than a game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Hana and the other Overwatch members make up in the end! They're all just kind of surprised at Hana right now but they still love her ^^
> 
> New update coming tomorrow hooray
> 
> \- Franzel


	5. Shut Down (Promise)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Promise" is today's prompt :D

Sombra was at King’s Row.

Hana landed on the rooftop of what looked like a hotel. Beneath, the cobblestone streets were busy even though it was already after dark. For a brief moment, Hana wondered if any of her fans were in the crowd, and if they would hate her for what she just did.

She ran away from Overwatch. _D.Va_ ran away.

But she didn’t want to think about that right now. She had something important to do.

There was a figure leaning over the opposite edge of the rooftop, rendered almost unrecognisable in the shadow. Hana would know Sombra anywhere, though. Looking at her always made something inside of Hana click, as if she had let Sombra hack not just her mech but her, too. But now she could feel herself tensing, as if she was preparing for battle.

Hana went over to her, and then leaned back against the railing beside her. “Hey. What’s up?”

Sombra gave a miniscule smile. “Something came up that I thought you should know, but by the looks of it, you already found out.”

Hana nodded. “You left Talon.”

“I never planned to stay with them for long.” Sombra sighed through her nose. “Joining Talon gave me access to information and tech that I couldn’t get before. It just seemed to benefit me the most at the time.”

“I didn’t know you were going to leave them.”

“It was unplanned. Ever since that failed mission at Volskaya, they’ve been speculating about where my loyalties lie. I should have been more careful.”

Hana crossed her arms to hide her twitching fingers. It had become a habit of hers to constantly move her fingers around when she was nervous, maybe because of her handling game controllers all the time. “You hacked Athena a while ago.”

Sombra’s head whipped to face her so quickly that Hana jumped. “Wait. You think that was me?”

“Wasn’t it? You’re the only one capable of getting through Overwatch’s security.”

“No … Talon stole some of my tech when they found out that I had been planning to ditch them. They must have used it on Athena.”

Hana shook her head and turned away.

“Hana?” There was hurt in Sombra’s voice.

“I don’t know if I believe you.” Hana felt Sombra looking at her, but she couldn’t meet her gaze. “I want to trust you, Sombra, but I just don’t know.”

“Hana.” Sombra’s voice was quiet, and Hana almost lost it in the wind. “Look at me. Please.”

When she finally did, Sombra took one of her hands, and Hana took a shaky breath.

In a gentle voice, Sombra said, “I know that I’m not the easiest person to trust, and I haven’t made it easy for you to get to know me. I’ve had so many people betray me that it’s hard for me to do that. I’m sorry, Hana.” She leaned her forehead against Hana’s and linked their fingers together. “But you have to know that I will never betray you. I’ve never lied to you and I’m not starting now, so please—please—believe me.”

There was something akin to desperation in Sombra’s eyes, and Hana’s heart trembled. With her free hand, she reached out to cup Sombra’s cheek. “Okay. I believe you.”

Sombra’s shoulder’s slumped in relief, and Hana closed the distance between them to place a soft kiss on her lips.

“I’m sorry,” she breathed. The words seemed too little to convey what she was truly feeling, but she didn’t know any other way to put it. “I’m so sorry for doubting you.”

Sombra’s smile was one of sorrow. “It’s all right.”

“No, it’s not.” Hana shook her head. “I know that you believe you deserve all this distrust, but you don’t. You think of yourself as one of the bad guys, but you aren’t—I can feel it. You just haven’t realised it.”

Sombra’s eyes were so full of emotion, and she whispered, “Thank you.”

Hana took Sombra’s hand then and planted a kiss on it, mimicking Sombra’s earlier actions. “I trust you now. I promise.”

Sombra swallowed. “I hear a ‘but’ in there somewhere.”

“But we barely know each other,” Hana murmured. “If this is going to continue, both of us have to get better at talking.”

Sombra closed her eyes and tilted her head a little, a sign of agreement. “I can never say no to you when you’re being this cute, _conejita_.”

Hana released a little chuckle. “Sombra, I’m serious.”

“So am I. Promise.” Sombra leaned forward again and caught Hana’s lips.

It was then that they heard the sound of a gunshot.

Sombra reacted first. She grabbed Hana’s arm and everything around them vanished in a purple shimmer.

Hana lost her balance and fell to the floor—right beside her mech, which had been at least a couple of meters away. There was a fading beeping noise somewhere in her ear, but otherwise she was unharmed. The bullet hadn’t even grazed her. “What—?”

“Translocator.” Sombra knelt beside her, looking up at the sky at the same moment Hana did. There was a Talon plane in the air, one of the planes with creepily silent engines that only gave off a quiet whirring noise as it flew. Her view of the plane was partially blocked by the mech, but Hana caught a glimpse of the person crouched in the plane’s open side door.

Widowmaker, with her gun aimed straight at them.

If they didn't move now she would get another shot at them.

Hana pressed a button on her wristband and the door at the back of the mech popped open, and then she pulled Sombra in with her. Just as the mech started to take flight, the Talon plane suddenly came into view again and another bullet exploded from Widowmaker’s rifle. The mech jerked as the bullet hit it.

“Damn it,” she muttered, wincing as another bullet hit the mech. She made the mech turn and fly in the opposite direction, hoping that its self-repair protocols would take care of whatever damage Widowmaker had just done.

Sombra was squished between the mech door and the pilot’s seat. “Aw, I left my translocator on the roof.”

“I’ll buy whatever you need to make another!” She made the mech fly faster.

Sombra laughed, and then sobered. They were already out of King’s Row and were over what looked like a river, heading for the sea. But the Talon plane was catching up. “Hana, your mech can’t shake off the plane.”

“Nope.” Hana gritted her teeth.

Sombra slammed her hand into the wall of the mech. The skull symbol appeared on the screen as the entire mech flashed purple, and then Hana’s fusion cannons suddenly turned themselves around and started shooting at the plane behind them.

Hana made a surprised noise. “Thanks, they’ve never been able to shoot back before.”

“Your mech’s guns are like jelly bean cannons. They’re barely doing any damage.”

“I know, right? The mech does the most damage when it explodes.” An idea popped into her head—a reckless, idiotic idea, but it might be the winning move in this battle. She glanced down at the empty sea now stretching below them. “Hey, is that translocator on the roof still working?”

“Yeah. Are we getting out of this thing while it’s in the air?”

“After I activate the self-destruct sequence.”

There was a _thud_ as a bullet hit the back of the mech, and its red warning lights started to flare. Sombra let out a string of curses.

“You’re going to set off a giant bomb so close to the city?”

“We’re far enough, it’ll be fine—I’ve taken selfies just a couple meters away from this thing while it’s exploding.” It was an exaggeration, and neither of them laughed. “Go when I give you the signal.”

Hana gave the mech’s joysticks a harsh yank, making the mech turn and head for the Talon plane. It was almost invisible in the night sky, but she could still see the red glow of Widowmaker’s visor. She punched the controls to make the mech explode and Sombra swore again.

“Now, Sombra!” They had five seconds to get out of there.

Sombra took hold of Hana’s arm, and the world started to pixelate again as the translocator took effect. Four seconds.

The mech gave another jerk as Widowmaker shot again, and Hana lost her grip on Sombra. Three seconds.

Sombra called out Hana’s name, but her voice was cut off as the translocator took her away. Two seconds.

Hana squeezed her eyes shut as the mech’s systems shut down and it plummeted towards the water. One second until the explosion.

But the second came and went, and the explosion didn’t come.

Instead, there was the sound of metal hitting metal as something caught the mech. The sudden loss of momentum made Hana bounce around inside of it like a doll, but in her daze she managed to protect her head.

The skull symbol blinked on the mech’s screen again. But the colour was wrong, and the way it glitched in and out of sight was wrong, too. This wasn’t Sombra’s doing.

Whatever it was that had caught her mech made a grinding noise as it pulled the mech up and away from the water. Hana could only look up as the Talon plane got closer and closer.

The mech was hoisted into the open back door of the plane by what appeared to be sturdy metal cords. When the door closed and the plane started to move again, Widowmaker appeared right on the other side of the mech’s glass screen. Hana scowled and tried to open the mech doors—she needed to blow the smile off of the French woman’s face with a shot from her own gun—but the doors wouldn’t open for her, even when she tried to pry them open with her hands.

Widowmaker sneered. “It is no use, girl. Your mech has been shut down.”

“How the hell did you manage to do that?”

“Your girlfriend, though a traitor, left behind some pretty useful tools in her rush to get to you. It is almost ironic that they were the ones to take you down.”

Hana ignored the fear that had started to roil in her stomach. Instead, she focused on her anger and let it take hold of her. “What’s _that_ supposed to mean?”

Widowmaker had that gloating smile on her face again, but there was something empty about the expression, as if it lacked emotion. “You really are a child. You should know better than to pursue a relationship with someone on the enemy team. It never ends well, even if she chooses to become a traitor to them.” She gestured towards the hacked mech with a graceful shrug that made Hana seethe.

“Who are you to talk?” Her voice was dangerously low. “Don’t pretend that nothing ever happened between you and Tracer.”

She was glad that Tracer wasn’t there to hear her say that. Whatever happened between her and Widowmaker was in the past, and now Tracer was happy with Emily, but Hana sometimes wondered if she never stopped having feelings for Widowmaker. There were still lingering traces of pain in her eyes whenever they had to fight against the sniper.

Widowmaker’s triumphant look was replaced by a death glare, and she stalked away. Hana was left looking at the closed door of the plane in the dark. One of the other Talon operatives on the plane said something about them nearing Talon headquarters, and Hana sighed and slumped back in her seat. What was going to happen to her?

Hana thought of the terror in Sombra’s eyes as she teleported away without Hana, and the soft affection that had been in them just minutes before that.

She closed her own eyes and made a silent promise to herself.

She would escape alive. Hana would return to Overwatch, and to Sombra.

No matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments, kudos and bookmarks! They make me really happy >.< This fic will update tomorrow!
> 
> Not fic-related, but I am freaking out over Overwatch Uprising!!! I need the D.Va selfie highlight intro and the Blackwatch Genji skin in my life omfg
> 
> Oh and if you like you can also find me on [Tumblr](http://franzelwrites.tumblr.com) and [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/franzelwrites) ^^
> 
> \- Franzel


	6. Playing for the Enemy Team (Reversal)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this chapter is: Reversal

Widowmaker and the others didn’t seem to know that Sombra’s hack wasn’t permanent.

Hana took a quick study of her situation. Her gun was with her, but she couldn’t shoot through the mech and there were no openings she could fit her hand through to shoot. There was a beeping noise coming from the outside front of the mech—perhaps the device they used to hack it. Widowmaker and the others were out of sight, presumably just a few paces away from the mech, not counting the pilot and maybe the co-pilot. She would only have a few seconds to do something when the hack started to wear off.

Hana ducked down to look at the machinery under the mech’s joysticks.

Widowmaker’s footsteps neared the mech. “What are you doing?”

“Looking for something.”

“What?”

She popped her head up to give Widowmaker her winning smile. “My Pachimari plush fell under the seat.”

Widowmaker’s suspicious look turned into one of irritation, and she didn’t say anything more as she walked away.

Hana went down again and found what she was looking for—a red switch that would broadcast an emergency distress signal to Overwatch. She almost gave a whoop of relief. But she had to activate it at the same time the hack stopped, and then be fast enough to get the door open and fly out of there.

She kept her finger on the switch and waited.

A minute later, the skull symbol on the mech’s screen blinked out as the hack started to lose effect, and the mech’s screen lit up with its normal symbols as the rest of it woke up.

Hana activated the switch and jumped up to turn on the boosters.

But before she could, a scattering of bullets hit the glass screen of the mech. It wasn’t enough to break it, but it distracted her long enough for one of the Talon agents to turn the hack on again. The skull symbol reappeared.

A rough, deep voice said, “Don’t even think about it.”

Reaper.

Hana whirled and reached for her gun, but it was little comfort.

He looked like a dark haze of smoke as he went around from behind the mech. His cloak billowed behind him in an invisible wind like a living, sentient being. The mask covering his face looked like it was perpetually scowling. Hana had no idea how Sombra managed to work with this guy.

The Talon agent working on the hacking device said something to him, and then the mech’s door popped open. The sound of guns cocking followed. Hana looked back and saw that Widowmaker and the rest of the Talon agents were prepared to shoot her.

When she faced Reaper again, he aimed one of his shotguns at the front of the mech. “Get out.”

She did, taking a stumbling step onto the floor of the plane.

Reaper came up to her and said, “Try anything like that again and you’re dead.”

Hana raised her chin and clasped her hands behind her back to hide the shaking. “I’m not afraid of dying.” It wasn’t a complete lie. She would rather die than help Talon.

But she would also rather get back to her friends than die.

Reaper signalled to one of the Talon agents, and they handed him a small device with a screen. He shoved it in front of Hana’s face. On the screen was video footage of a plane in the air, taken from what she thought was probably another plane flying below it.

She glowered. “Is that supposed to scare me?”

Widowmaker rolled her eyes. “Look again, girl.”

Hana made a face at her, too, but when she looked at the screen again her heart crashed to the floor.

The plane was glowing purple, and she could have sworn skull symbols floated in the air around it.

_Sombra._

“One word from us, and our pilots will send missiles to blow the plane up. Unless you want Sombra to die, you will assist us on a mission with this.” He gestured to her mech.

Hana looked at the footage again. “What type of mission?” Her voice cracked.

Reaper answered as Widowmaker stepped behind her, “The mission objective is to retrieve a Svyagotor. You will distract the guards long enough for us to collect it. If anything goes wrong with the mission…” He threw the device with the footage back at the Talon agent.

Hana’s hands clenched into fists at her sides. “You want to steal one of those enormous mechs from Russia? Are you kidding me?”

Reaper’s silence told her that he wasn’t.

Sudden coldness came at a point in the middle of her back—Widowmaker’s gun barrel. “Get back inside of the mech and behave. The mission starts in five minutes.”

Hana thought of the missiles hitting Sombra’s plane, and obeyed. She hated herself in that moment.

It was almost like a reversal. Sombra left Talon, and now Hana was with them.

A few agonizing minutes of waiting later, Reaper came into view. The plane shuddered and slowed as it made its descent. “We’re here.”

He took off the device that had hacked her mech and looked satisfied when Hana made no move to attack him, even when she regained full control of it. The threat on Sombra’s life was enough to subdue her.

Hana forced herself to go into her D.Va mode. This was a game she was going to win, even if she was playing for the enemy team. The mech was her armour. She would not fall apart.

D.Va only fell apart once before. Hana had promised herself that it would never happen again, and she kept her promises.

“We’re landing at the mission point,” said Widowmaker, activating her visor and stepping up beside Reaper. “Your job is to eliminate any large hostiles and distract them.”

“’Large hostiles’?”

“You will see.”

The plane door opened, and when Hana saw what awaited them outside, she understood why they made her pilot the mech.

They had landed on a platform by a body of water, surrounded by buildings of metal and red brick lit up with white lights—Volskaya Industries. There were four Volskaya mechs approaching the plane at an alarming speed, and two were almost upon them while the other two were further away. Behind the mechs was a Svyagotor. Up close, it was like a deadly mountain of steel, casting an enormous shadow on the ground. A dark Talon ship that almost dwarfed Overwatch’s MV-261 Orca was landing just beside it.

Hana only had a moment to take all of this in before she moved the mech forward and attacked.

Her movements were mechanical and automatic. She activated her defence matrix as the enemy mechs started to shoot, and then rammed into the mech to her left. The pilot ejected as it stumbled back and toppled into the water.

Boosting upwards to dodge two of the mechs, she started to shoot at a third. Her bullets hit the part that connected the mech’s cockpit to the rest of its body. There was a snapping noise as the metal pieces disconnected from each other. But then another mech hit her with a melee attack that knocked her back into a wall.

Pain wracked through her body, but the pain felt distant, as if it was happening to someone else.

Hana caught a glance at the Svyagotor, which had started to pulsate with the odd purple-grey light of Talon’s hacking. The huge mech was surrounded by Talon agents.

Gritting her teeth, she activated her defence matrix again and boosted into the closest mech. As it fell to the ground, she shot at the other mech that was left.

A deafening grinding noise filled the air as the Svyagotor started to move.

One of the enemy mechs shot at a fusion cannon, and she cried out as it pieces of it splintered off. She only had one fusion cannon left.

Panic shattered what was left of her resolve.

Hana couldn’t take on so many enemies at once. Talon must have known that—they must have been planning to leave her here to die—

The other mech slammed into her so hard that she was thrown back into the Talon plane.

She hit her head. There was something wet and warm dripping down the side of it.

Red warning symbols flashed on her screen, but she wouldn’t eject. There must be something damaged.

She couldn’t hear anything. She couldn’t feel anything—

The Volskaya mechs were getting closer—she was trapped—

The door slammed shut as the inside of the plane lit up with purple.

Hana caught a glimpse of a flash of blue before she let the darkness consume her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is late! But the next chapter will be posted on time ^^;;;
> 
> Also, I've decided that pacing is my worst enemy when it comes to writing haha
> 
> \- Franzel


	7. Restart the Game (Colours)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt](http://somvaweek.tumblr.com): Colours ^^

A rainbow of colours filled Hana’s vision.

Blue—Tracer’s blinks, Mei’s ice and Fareeha’s Raptora. They were rescuing her from the Talon plane.

Yellow—Dr. Ziegler and Zenyatta, checking her wounds and healing her.

Red—blood. Her blood.

White—the inside of the MV-261 Orca, with its lights that were too bright.

Green—Lúcio’s shirt and Genji’s visor. They hovered near her, saying something that sounded muffled to Hana’s ears as she drifted in and out of consciousness.

So many more faces. So many more colours. Nearly everyone was here.

But she couldn’t find the colour she was looking for. One person was missing.

And then there was black again.

* * *

When Hana woke up completely, the first colour she saw was pink.

It wasn’t the colour she searched for, but it was the pink of her bedroom walls back at Gibraltar, and Hana was safe in her bed. She tried to sit up, but a wave of dizziness overcame her.

“Careful, love!” Tracer came into view. She sat at the end of the bed and said in a softer voice, “Hey. How you feeling there?”

Hana’s face stretched into a wan smile as she settled back into her pillows. “Better than a while ago. What happened?”

Movement to her right caught her eye, and Lúcio came up to her bedside. “A while before we got your distress signal, Sombra came to Gibraltar in a hijacked Talon plane and told us that Talon had taken you. So we tracked your location as fast as we could and found you at Volskaya, fighting those other mechs.”

Hana’s eyes widened as her head cleared. “The Svyagotor?”

Tracer’s expression turned grim. “Talon has the Svyagotor now, and Widowmaker escaped with it.” She shook her head and looked up again. “But look on the bright side! We were able to rescue you in one piece. Those Volskaya mechs really battered you, though.”

Lúcio nodded. “After Lena, Fareeha and Mei got you out, Angela and Zen had to heal you right away. The Talon guys tried to attack the Orca, but Genji and I managed to hold them off long enough for you to get there safely.”

“Oh! And we got your mech back, too. Sombra hacked that Talon plane and made it fly along with the Orca. I couldn’t believe my eyes when I saw that it was flying with no pilot!”

Hana hesitated. “When Sombra got here, did you guys…?”

“Try to shoot her? Nah.” Lúcio laughed. “We all agreed that we wanted to talk to you first before making any move towards her.”

Hana looked down at her duvet. “I thought that you guys wouldn’t forgive me for choosing her.”

Tracer leaned forward and took her by the shoulders. “You are an important member of Overwatch, and you’re our _friend_ , Hana. None of us would ever abandon you just because of a dodgy girlfriend!”

“Thank you … That means a lot to me.”

“We’re still on your side, Hana.” Lúcio snickered. “Sombra isn’t so bad, though. She made such a racket when she told us Talon had kidnapped you, and we could see that she really cares about you. Besides, she’s not with Talon anymore.”

The door creaked open. “You guys talking about me?” Sombra stood in the doorway, and the familiar sight of her smirk was like a balm to Hana. She hadn’t even realised how strung up she had been.

“We were just leaving,” said Lúcio, winking at Hana before walking out with Tracer. The door clicked shut behind them.

Hana looked at Sombra, and then patted a spot on the bed beside her. When Sombra sat down, Hana tugged at her hand and made her lie down beside her. “Is this all right?”

“More than all right.” Sombra chuckled softly and pressed her lips to Hana’s forehead, and then shifted until they faced each other. She touched the side of Hana’s head—the part she had hit in the fight. “How are you?”

“Apart from a little nausea, perfect. Dr. Ziegler’s healing tech is pretty awesome.”

Sombra’s hand moved to her cheek. “I didn’t mean your injury.”

“Oh.” Hana bit her lip. “To be honest, back in that fight at Volskaya, I kind of wanted to restart the game.”

Sombra nodded and stayed silent, waiting until Hana was ready to explain.

It was difficult to start. She had locked these thoughts up in a neat and tidy box inside of her head, and the Svyagotor mission with Talon had wrenched the box open, releasing all of her memories and feelings and leaving them in a heap that was hard to sort through.

She begun anyway. “Before I joined Overwatch, there was a time when I thought I was falling apart. I was ecstatic when the MEKA army first contacted me, and I thought of it as just a game that had the added perk of making the world a better place. But after a while, I felt like I was a mech being controlled by others, just following orders blindly because I didn’t know any better. So many people—omnics, humans, comrades, civilians, enemies—died because of me. Some of the deaths were from stupid mistakes, but others were on purpose.” Her hands were shaking, but she made no move to hide them from Sombra. “I created a mask to try to convince everyone as well as myself that I wasn’t afraid. But in truth, I wanted the game to start over because I was terrified of myself.”

Sombra took her hands in her own. “And back at Volskaya, you felt like you did when you were in the MEKA army?”

Hana nodded. “It wasn’t all bad. But following orders from Talon brought back the panic I felt back then.” She took a deep, shaky breath. “Joining Overwatch made me feel like a hero. Like I could make up for my mistakes back in the MEKA army. But when I realised how quickly I was able to switch sides, it was like waking up from a dream. I didn’t know who I was anymore—I still don’t.”

“Hana, Talon was blackmailing you back at Volskaya. It was obvious in the way that you fought those mechs that you didn’t want to.” Sombra put her arm around Hana and pulled her closer. “And I know who you are. You’re Hana Song, the bravest, strongest girl I know. You’re also D.Va, the best gamer and mech pilot the world has ever seen. You are a true heroine, no matter what your past was like.”

Warmth rushed to Hana’s cheeks. When Sombra said it like that, it sounded so simple that she wondered why she ever worried about it. She didn’t know what to say, so instead she gave Sombra a soft kiss on her forehead, just like she had done to her moments before.

At her soft touch, Sombra seemed to crumple. “I’m sorry I couldn’t get to you sooner.”

Hana shook her head. “I’m safe now.”

“I should have been able to protect you.”

“You rescued me.” Hana took Sombra’s hand. “So, since I’ve told you something about myself, why don’t you tell me something about you? I want to know.”

“Okay. I can start with what you said earlier—about restarting the game. I’ve done that sort of thing before.” Sombra squeezed Hana’s hand, and it seemed to give her courage. “It was dangerous to be the person I was before Talon, so I started over and deleted all traces of my previous identity. I made myself into a new person and made up my mind not to stick around with anybody for too long. I’ve made some friends, I suppose, but you’re the first one I’ve wanted to stay with.”

Sombra stopped then, and a frown came on her face. Hana understood how she was feeling. Some memories were tough to share, even with someone you trusted.

So Hana said, “Does that mean that you won’t restart _this_ game?”

“I like this game, actually. I’m not going to give it up.” Sombra arched an eyebrow. “Although, isn’t this more than just a game now?”

Her eyes caught the sunlight coming in from the window, and Hana could have sworn they looked like the brightest amethysts. There it was—the colour she had been trying to find. It was in Sombra’s eyes.

“Yeah,” she breathed out. “It is more than a game.”

With a surprisingly sweet smile, Sombra pulled her closer again. Hana gave a contented sigh.

Here, in Sombra’s arms and at Overwatch headquarters, she felt completely sure of who she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing and editing a chapter a day is really hard omg (but also fun)
> 
> I think there are about two or maybe three chapters left of this fic! :D
> 
> \- Franzel


	8. Tank (Immortality Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Som.Va Week Prompt](http://somvaweek.tumblr.com/): Immortality
> 
> I divided the prompt into two chapters, and the next part will be posted ~~tomorrow~~ sometime this week, sorry for the delay!

The sound of the watchpoint’s blaring alarms reminded Hana of death knells, though their screeching sound was far from the tolls of bells.

She shot up in bed and pounced for her closet, and then swore when she couldn’t find her main mech suit.

Sombra looked up at her blearily from the bed. “What’s going on?”

“Incoming attack.” Hana dug up one of her other mech suits from the closet, and then took Sombra’s jacket from where it hung on her chair and tossed it to her. “I think Talon’s here.”

That woke Sombra up. She put on her gloves and held her hand out, making a hexagonal screen appear in the air. Her fingers moved quickly but gracefully as she searched for something. Hana recognised the Overwatch logo as it flashed on Sombra’s screen. “Athena’s detected Talon ships heading this way. We don’t have much time.”

Hana got her gun, and then went up to the window. She had to squint to see them, but there in the distance were the incoming Talon ships. In the light of the dusk, they were like black dots over the tumulous ocean waves. She swore again and rushed to open her door.

The alarms were even louder outside her room. She shouted to Sombra, “We have to get to Hangar 1.” That was the emergency meeting place here at the base.

When they reached the hangar, everyone was gathering beside some of Athena’s large screens. Seeing everyone together again forced Hana to remember the way she left them last time, and guilt started to churn in her stomach. She tried to focus as they neared the edge of the group.

On the larger screen on the wall was a map of the watchpoint, and on the smaller screen next to it was a security feed from one of the cameras outside the base. It was zoomed in to show the approaching Talon planes. Hana recognised one as the enormous ship that took the Svyagotor.

Athena’s voice sounded over the speakers. “Most of the Talon aircrafts appear to be heading for Hangar 18.” That part of the map lit up on her screen. “The largest of them will most likely land at the rocket launch site, and some others will come in from the opposite direction.”

Mei’s drone zipped around her as she said, “That large ship has the pieces of the Svyagotor, doesn’t it? If we allow it to reassemble here, it would be chaos.”

Fareeha looked at all of the Overwatch agents, and then at the screens on the wall. Hana could almost see the battle strategy forming in her mind. “Angela and I are able to fly to the Svyagotor ship. Lena can also pilot a plane and take Winston and Bastion with her. We should be enough to stop it.”

Tracer gave her a casual salute. “Sounds good to me!”

Fareeha continued, “There aren’t many heading for the back of the base, so Torbjörn and Mei can be stationed there. Hana, Lúcio, Reinhardt, Jesse, Genji, Zenyatta, Hanzo and Sombra can go to Hangar 18.”

Sombra arched an eyebrow when she heard her name, and then smirked. “Of course.”

Fareeha nodded. “If everyone is ready, let’s go.”

Everyone started to move, and Hana got a sinking feeling in her chest. The alarms had stopped by then, but the ringing of the death knells in her mind hadn’t ceased.

Before she could stop herself, Hana said, “Wait!”

She felt everyone’s gazes on her, and though she never got stage fright she had to swallow before she could continue. “I’m sorry for causing so much trouble lately.” She just wanted to say it before the fight.

Sombra took her hand and gave it a light squeeze.

McCree chuckled. “Don’t worry about it, kid. We all have our moments.”

Zenyatta floated over to her and patted her on the shoulder. “Your reaction after our hasty decision to harm Sombra was understandable, and it was not your fault that you were captured. You must not blame yourself, for it will only consume you from the inside.” He couldn’t smile, but the lights on his face lit up brighter in a reassuring way.

When Hana looked at the others, she saw similar expressions on their faces. There was none of the distrust they had initially shown when they found out about her relationship with Sombra. They forgave her, and they were still on her side even after she helped Talon. They were still her friends.

Hana gave them all a smile—a real one—and the weight on her heart wasn’t as heavy as she summoned her mech and then hurried to Hangar 18 with her group.

Sombra ran with light steps beside her mech. “You okay, there, Hana?” Her voice sounded muffled through the mech’s glass.

“Yeah, why?”

“We’re going to have to kill people today.”

They reached their destination. “I know. I’m ready.”

Sombra tapped the centre point on the mech’s glass screen with a “boop” and stayed near Hana as they all got into position. Reinhardt was at the very front at the closed hangar gates, while Hana and Sombra were behind him with Lúcio, Genji, Zenyatta and McCree further away.

Hanzo went up to Sombra and handed her one of Overwatch’s comm devices. “Not all of us trust you yet, but as my brother and I believe, everyone deserves a chance to prove themselves worthy of trust.”

“Aw, thanks.” Sombra took the comm device and clipped it to her ear as Hanzo left to position himself on an upper level of the hangar.

Athena’s voice came over the speakers again. “Attackers incoming in thirty seconds.”

Hana checked her boosters, defence matrix and fusion cannons. The mech was combat-ready for this new game against Talon.

She turned on the comm device attached to the mech. “D.Va online.”

“Sombra online,” said Sombra into the comms.

Lúcio gave a little chuckle. “I’m all for supporting you two, but are you guys really going to flirt in the comms when everyone can hear?”

“Please, that was _not_ flirting.” Sombra scoffed. “If I ever flirted with Hana in the comm channel, everybody would be useless in the fight because they’d be too embarrassed.” She winked at Hana.

Hana laughed and made a face before facing the hangar gate again.

She still didn’t forgive herself for all of the deaths she had caused and would cause, and she may never do so.

But she was a tank for her teammates, and she would do everything she could to protect them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is part of my April Camp Nano project and I originally planned to write 20k words this month but I've worked so much on writing and editing this fic that I reached 20k and changed my goal to ~~30k~~ 25k yay
> 
> Also, I fixed the typos in previous chapters! I still find it funny that I wrote "Hava" instead of "Hana" that one time ^^;
> 
> \- Franzel :)


	9. Nerf This (Immortality Part 2)

Hana was immortal in video games. Every time she would die, she would just respawn and keep on fighting. She never really had to worry about a permanent end to her life.

But this wasn’t a video game.

She kept that thought in mind as Talon breached the hangar’s defences, and the fight began.

_A line of Talon agents is flanking Sombra—boost into them. Knock them over._

_Lúcio is surrounded by enemies—shoot at them. Scatter them._

_Sombra’s hacked another enemy—aim and fire. Move on to the next target._

_Reinhardt’s shield is down—activate the defence matrix. Raise APM._

_Lost visual contact with Sombra—_

Her mech gave a sudden jolt as it came to a stop, right in the centre of the battlefield. A glitching skull flashed on the screen.

Something hit her mech hard and threw it to the wall.

Hana braced herself as the impact shattered the mech’s screen.

A Talon agent with a cannon-like weapon approached her. In the agent’s hand was a beeping device that looked like the one Widowmaker had used to hack the mech.

Hana swore, and then picked up her light gun and tried to eject. But the door was stuck as the hack made the mech shut down. She swore again and shot the agent through the hole in the mech’s screen. The agent’s eyes rolled backwards as they fell, and Hana felt her face blanche at the sight.

Loud gunshots, different from all the rest, sounded from above her. She looked up and saw Reaper fighting Hanzo on the upper level of the hangar. Hanzo shot a scattering of arrows at him, but Reaper dodged the attack and shot him before vanishing in a rippling shadow.

“Hanzo!” McCree let loose a round of shots and ran towards him. He didn’t see the Talon agent aiming for his head.

Hana shouted, “Behind you!”

A flash of green light ignited near her as Genji summoned his dragonblade and slashed at the Talon agent. The agent’s body crumpled to the ground, and McCree nodded his thanks at Genji as he helped Hanzo stand and retreat.

“Hana!” Sombra appeared in a flash of purple pixels in front of the mech and immediately started to hack it. The door popped open and Hana jumped out, but before she could get back into the fight Sombra pulled her behind a metal crate. “Do you need me to get Lúcio or Zenyatta?”

“Apart from a few bruises, I’m fine.” Hana looked around the side of the crate. A lot of the Talon agents were either down or retreating to their planes, but there were still a few dozen left. “My mech got damaged.”

“Working on it.” Sombra’s gloves were still glowing purple, and Hana saw that the mech had begun its self-repair protocols.

“Thanks.” She smiled at Sombra, and then took a deep breath. “We need to get back in the fight.”

“Got any ideas how we could end it?”

Hana glanced back at her mech just as the sound of one of Fareeha’s rockets exploded into the comms. “The Svyagotor ship is approaching—we need backup!”

“On my way.” As Hana stood, an idea formulated in her mind. She turned to Sombra as she headed back to her mech. “We have to gather everyone at the rocket launch site.”

The gleam in Sombra’s eyes told Hana that she understood. “I’ll activate my EMP when you’re ready.”

Hana nodded and climbed back into her mech, pushing the glass shards from her seat. “I’ll give you the signal.”

She activated the mech’s boosters as Sombra pixelated away again, and headed towards the rocket launch site. The wind whistled through the hole in the mech’s screen as she neared the Svyagotor ship.

Even before she reached it, Hana could see the ship’s enormity.

It loomed in the air above the sea, almost within reach of the launch site. It was like a dark cloud that had solidified into metal armour and whirring blades. Beside the ship was a group of smaller Talon planes and an Overwatch aircraft tailing them, with Bastion shooting out of the side door at the Talon planes. Hana headed for the Overwatch aircraft, and when she neared it, Fareeha and Dr. Ziegler flew in front of her.

“Hana,” said Dr. Ziegler into the comms as Fareeha fired rockets at the Talon planes. “Is your self-destruct enough to destroy this ship?”

“It’ll be enough to wreck it badly, but not destroy it. Not in the air like this.” She looked at the ship beside her, feeling like a June bug flying next to an enormous bird of prey. Then she looked back at Dr. Ziegler and Fareeha. “I won’t make my mech explode here. If we get all the Talon agents and aircrafts—including the Svyagotor ship—at the rocket launch site, I can activate my self-destruct there and finish them all off in one strike.”

Dr. Ziegler’s eyes widened. “That would mean allowing the Svyagotor ship to reach Watchpoint Gibraltar.”

“It’s risky, but it’s worth a shot.” Hana didn’t let herself doubt it. “Sombra will disable all of Talon’s machinery for a few seconds. That’s enough time for this to work.”

Fareeha fired a rain of rockets onto one of the smaller planes that had gotten close to them, and then she and Dr. Ziegler caught each other’s gazes. Fareeha gave a small nod and said to Hana, “We all have to move quickly. Tell us when to take cover.”

“Will do.”

The comms crackled as Tracer’s voice came on it. “Spotted Widowmaker—Athena, take over the piloting!” There was the sound of her blinking, and Hana saw a blue streak cross the gap between the Overwatch aircraft and the Svyagotor ship.

Bastion gave a surprised beep.

“Tracer, you have to get out of there before the mech explodes!” Hana shouted into the comms, boosting towards a Talon plane behind the ship.

“ _I’ll get out of here once I’m through with her_.” There was icy rage in Tracer's voice that made Hana pause.

“Okay.” Hana shot at the Talon plane in front of her, urging it to go forward into her trap. “I’ll self-destruct as the ship reaches the launch site!”

That time was rapidly approaching. The ship was almost over the round platform where the rocket once stood.

Geometric chunks of metal were dropped down from two massive trapdoors in the underside of the ship—the pieces of the Svyagotor. They hit the ground and shuddered as they moved toward each other, as if drawn to each other by magnets.

If the Svyagotor successfully reformed itself, it would destroy Hana’s home.

Hana wouldn’t let that happen.

She accelerated her mech’s flying speed and raced towards the launch site, and she saw the Overwatch aircraft do the same a few metres in front of her. On the ground was the swarm of Talon agents from Hangar 18, being pushed back to the centre point of the launch site by the Overwatch agents there.

As she neared them, Winston leapt out of the Overwatch aircraft and onto a nearby Talon plane, forcing it to drop down to the launch site. He did the same to another one, and then jumped up to another, roaring all the while.

Sombra was a purple blur in the crowd, but her voice in the comms was clear. “Hana!”

“Now, Sombra!” Hana propelled her mech right into the middle of the group of Talon agents. “Activating self-destruct sequence—everybody get behind a shield!”

Sombra jumped up in the middle of the crowd as Winston, Lúcio and the others hurried to take cover. Light pulsed from her until the entire rocket launch site was covered by a purple dome. Every single weapon and plane inside the dome was shut down as red skull symbols appeared and blinked above them. Even the Svyagotor pieces stopped.

As the mech started flashing warning signals that the altitude was getting too low too fast, Hana thought for a second that it was a beautiful sight.

In the next second, she launched herself out of the mech and towards Sombra.

_Nerf this._

Before the mech erupted, Sombra caught her and the world around them vanished in a burst of purple and white and blue as she translocated them away.

They dropped onto a metal floor—the Overwatch aircraft—and there was an earth-shattering _boom_ from below them as the mech exploded. Hana’s ears roared with noise, and she lost her grip on Sombra.

Then there was silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the additional tags I said that no one dies, but I guess some Talon guys do die in this chapter ^^;
> 
> Only the epilogue left now!
> 
> \- Franzel


	10. Winner (Epilogue)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final part!

When Hana woke up a couple of hours before dawn, the other side of the bed was empty.

It was a whole night after the mech had wiped out all the remaining Talon agents at the watchpoint. The wreckages of the Talon planes, the Svyagotor ship and the Svyagotor itself were the only things left in the gaping crater where the rocket launch site once was. It took a while to get rid of the debris.

It took longer to clear the base of bodies.

Hana shivered and got out of bed.

She pulled her hoodie on and stepped out into the hallway. The lights were turned off, and from the closed door across from hers came the sound of Lúcio’s snoring. It felt like the building itself was asleep.

Hana thought for a moment, and then headed for the stairs and went up to the roof. It was the only place without any tech in the entire watchpoint. When she got there, she saw Sombra standing in the centre of the rooftop, watching the sea with a stony face. The chilly breeze blew her hair back behind her and made Hana shiver again.

She went up behind Sombra, and though Sombra stayed still, she knew that she had been noticed. She put her arms around Sombra’s waist and said, “Hey. You all right?”

Sombra put her hand over Hana’s. “Just a dream.”

Hana put her chin on Sombra’s shoulder. “Want to talk about it?”

Sombra took a deep breath, and after a pause she said, “Sometimes I see them—the people I killed. It’s worse when I know their names.”

“Yeah,” said Hana softly. There had been nothing left of the Talon agents who had died from the mech blast, but the ones who had died in Hangar 18 and the rest of Watchpoint Gibraltar had been identified. It was impossible to just dismiss the battle as another game, because these had been real people with real lives. “I understand.”

It wouldn’t soften the guilt, but at least Sombra would know that Hana was there for her.

“How are you feeling?” she continued. Neither of them were injured—Sombra had translocated them both away from the explosion in time—but she wasn’t asking about physical wounds.

“I’ll be fine.” Sombra tilted her head to look at Hana, and then raised an eyebrow. “You have severe bags under your eyes, _conejita_.”

“I’m just a little tired.” Hana’s eyes slid over to the sky, which was still dark and devoid of stars. “I see them in my nightmares, too. Everyone gone because of me, everyone I couldn't save.”

Sombra took Hana’s hand and pressed her lips to the back of it. Somehow the soft, gentle kiss felt like a shield, and for a moment Hana didn’t feel the cold.

And then she sneezed.

Sombra snorted. “Come on, let’s go inside. We can play a game if you don’t want to go back to sleep.”

Hana hummed. “Think you can take me on? Don’t be a noob and hack the game.”

Sombra took her hand and winked. “That isn’t the kind of hacking I do.”

Hana giggled, and the action made the weight in her heart a little less of a burden.

They passed by the infirmary on the way back and bumped into Dr. Ziegler holding a cup of coffee. She gave them a weary wave and said, “Good morning, you two.”

“Morning,” said Hana. “How’s Hanzo?”

“He’s fine—he’s already out of the infirmary. However…” She glanced at the closed doors of the infirmary with a worried look, and Hana noticed the small blue gun strapped to her hip. “Lena and Emily are in there, if you wish to talk to them.”

Hana nodded and shared a look with Sombra, and then the two of them went inside.

Widowmaker was there.

She lay in one of the beds, her chest rising and falling slowly as she slept. Sitting on chairs beside her were Tracer and Emily.

Tracer had blinked out of the Svyagotor ship and into the Overwatch aircraft with Widowmaker before the mech explosion. The two of them had been beaten and bloody because of the fight, and Widowmaker was even unconscious. One look at Tracer’s pale, terrified face made even Hana agree to bring Widowmaker back to the base.

Tracer looked up and gave them a playful salute. “Hey! You two are up early.”

“So are you.” Hana smiled. “Hi, Emily.”

Emily smiled back. “We just came to check on Widowmaker. To see if she was, well, still here.”

Hana thought back to the stories the other Overwatch members had told her, about how Widowmaker had disappeared in the middle of the night after murdering her husband. It was unsettling how innocent she looked while asleep.

Sombra glanced at Widowmaker, and then Tracer. “I still can’t believe how fast that healing tech works. It’s like you were never shot.”

Tracer scrunched up her face. “I wasn’t _shot_. The bullet just grazed me.”

Emily sighed and took Tracer’s hand, and then said, “So, what happened with Talon after the fight?”

Sombra gestured with a gloved hand. “The ones left alive escaped. I tried tracking Reaper, but I couldn’t find him. He must have gone with them.”

Hana shuddered. “What about Volskaya Industries?”

Tracer said, “Oh! They contacted us just a little while ago. They weren’t exactly thrilled that the Svyagotor was blown to pieces.”

Hana made a face. “It’s better than having it destroy this place.”

“That’s what I said! But anyway, aren’t you worried that they’ll go public with it and tell everyone that you helped Talon?”

Hana stiffened, but before she could reply Sombra said, “They won’t do that—not without any solid proof.” She winked at Hana. “I deleted the security camera videos and any other footage they had of you and the other Overwatch agents.”

Laughter bubbled up in Hana’s throat. “You’re a lifesaver, Sombra.”

“I know, I know.”

Widowmaker shifted suddenly then, but she just lay on her side and continued to breathe evenly. Still, the air in the room turned tense.

Hana walked up to stand right beside Widowmaker. “What are we going to do when she wakes up?”

Tracer and Emily looked at one another, and then Tracer shrugged. “Dunno. I was hoping we could talk to her.” She looked at Sombra. “Sorry—I know this must seem unfair, giving Widowmaker a chance when we were prepared to get rid of you. For what it’s worth, I don’t think anybody will be pointing a gun at you after what you did back in the fight.”

Sombra nodded, and then frowned. “If you’re planning on convincing her to join Overwatch, you should know that Widowmaker is more loyal to Talon than I am.”

Hana said, “Wait—does that mean you’re joining Overwatch?”

“I’ll give it a try.” There was a sparkle in Sombra’s eyes. “If Tracer’s telling the truth and the others won’t try to shoot me, of course.”

Hana snorted. “Of course not—”

Widowmaker’s bed creaked, and then there was a blur of movement as something slammed into Hana. She hit the floor of the infirmary and saw spots in her eyes as Widowmaker’s furious face appeared above her. She managed to knee Widowmaker in the stomach and rolled away just as the flash of Tracer blink lit the room up with blue. Emily screamed, and there was the sound of a gun cocking as Sombra moved to stand between Widowmaker and Hana, her gun aimed straight for the assassin’s head.

Widowmaker gave the gun a death glare as Tracer kept her pinned to the wall by her arms.

The doors slid open, and Dr. Ziegler promptly aimed her blue pistol at Widowmaker and fired.

Tracer cried out as Widowmaker fell to the floor, but she was still breathing and there was no blood. She was just unconscious again. Sombra lowered her gun, and Hana stood up.

Dr. Ziegler said, “Don’t worry, Lena, this is only a dart gun.” She looked at the weapon in her hand with something akin to sorrow. “It belonged to an old friend. I never thought I’d use it on Amélie.”

Emily said quietly, moving towards Tracer, “She isn’t Amélie, though. She’s Widowmaker.”

Dr. Ziegler nodded. “You are right, Emily.”

“Huh, I guess we can’t talk to her now.” Tracer looked down at Widowmaker, but then her eyes hardened and she turned away. “We’re going to lock her up, aren’t we?”

“That would be for the best, Lena. Perhaps, afterwards, we can speak to her.”

Tracer nodded stiffly.

Sombra watched them in silence, and then she went over to Widowmaker and picked her up. “Where shall we put her?”

Hana walked up to the doors. “We have a place downstairs. I’ll lead you to it.”

Dr. Ziegler put the gun back in its holster. “I should come with you, in case she wakes up again.”

Hana nodded and walked out into the hallway, glancing back at Tracer and Emily. Tracer slumped down and sat on Widowmaker’s bed with her back turned and her head hung low. Emily put her arms around her.

Hana looked away and led Sombra downstairs.

And even though Hana never liked Widowmaker, a small part of her hoped that everything would turn out okay.

* * *

Hana's new mech was ready a few days later, just in time before they departed for a mission.

“Woah,” said Lúcio, skating around it slowly. “That is one sick upgrade.”

Sombra scoffed. “Of course. I helped customise it.”

Hana giggled and hopped into the mech. While the old one had been pink and covered with her sponsor stickers, the new one had a shining blue, metallic hexagonal pattern on the armour that reminded her of beehives. There were insect-like antennae added on top of it with some of Sombra’s tech hidden inside of them to completely protect the mech against hacking. The new design reminded Hana of that passing thought she had while flying next to the Svyagotor ship, about feeling like a June bug.

It was awesome.

But it didn’t feel complete. Not yet.

So, she tied a small Pachimari plush to the pilot’s seat. It was customised, made to look exactly like the one she had lost in the explosion. Unlike the ordinary white and green Pachimari plush toys, this one was pink and purple, green and orange, blue and yellow. A rainbow consisting of the colours of the Overwatch agents. The colours of her friends and family.

The smile was still on her face as the mech whirred and beeped to life inside the Overwatch aircraft she and her team were in. She turned to Sombra as the mech door popped open again and said, "Want a ride?"

Sombra smirked. "You do know that this thing is made to fit  _one_ person, right?"

But she still squeezed in, the corners of her mouth still upturned, and leaned closer to Hana.

When their lips touched, it was as exhilirating as a mech explosion.

Hana didn't want to let go, but then Athena announced that they were nearing the mission point. She pulled back slightly and said with her eyes to Sombra,  _Later_.

They had plenty of time, and Hana didn't want to waste one moment of it.

The mech's screen lit up brightly—and Sombra’s tiny purple skull flickered in the corner of it, a symbol for a shield against enemy hacking and a reminder that Hana would always have control of her own mech.

Sombra had already created similar shields for the others’ suits and weapons. They had warmed up to her by now, and Tracer and Lúcio even treated her with the same cheerful, open friendliness that they did to Hana. It was almost hard to believe that just a little while ago, Sombra was with Talon.

Just a little while ago, Hana thought that she was alone.

She had been so, so wrong.

She knew it as she looked at the Overwatch agents surrounding her. Sombra, Tracer, Lúcio, Fareeha, Dr. Ziegler, Genji, Zenyatta… The others were back at Gibraltar, but even though they weren’t here Hana felt like all the Overwatch agents were watching her back. Just as she watched theirs.

The aircraft landed at the mission site, and Athena opened the doors, letting in the day's bright sunlight.

Tracer whooped, and Dr. Ziegler’s wings flared golden.

The grin on Hana’s face widened as she looked at Sombra, and her heart gave a ridiculous flutter as Sombra smiled back.

“How about we play a game?” Hana asked her. “I’ll race you to the objective!”

Sombra raised an eyebrow, a challenge twinkling in her eyes. “Challenge accepted, Hana.” And then she vanished from the mech in a swirl of purple pixels.

Hana laughed and activated her boosters as the rest of her team took flight and leapt and dashed to the objective.

The game she played was exhilarating. It made her feel alive. It made the endless chaos of her life something to wonder at and be proud of.

With Sombra and the others by her side, Hana felt like the greatest winner in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY UPDATED HOORAY (I bet it was because reading ACOWAR made me get my writing motivation back lol)
> 
> Thank you so, so much to everyone who read my story! You guys are awesome, and the kudos/comments/bookmarks really made my days ^^
> 
> \- Franzel <3
> 
> (I will continue lurking on my [Tumblr](http://franzelwrites.tumblr.com/) and my [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/franzelwrites/) if you want to find me!)


End file.
